Survivor: Wrestling Revolution
by Tom2007
Summary: What would happen if 50 contestants came to battle on an island for one million dollars on a popular show on CBS and hosted by Tom


**Chapter 0: Introducing the Characters**

**Hey Readers! Welcome to a new story called Survivor: Wrestling Revolution Style! My name is Tom and I will be the host of Survivor. Now here some things I need to tell you before we move on.**

**This is my first story, so try to be as nice as possible in the reviews.**

**Some of you may or may not know the game Wrestling Revolution, or the CBS show Survivor by Jeff Probst.**

**The story will take up to 50 chapters including chapter 0 which is this one, it will be rated T for minor language, violence, and dialogue.**

**This story will feature some famous characters such as John Cena so don't get too upset if your favorite character gets voted out in the game **

**Make sure to like and review Peace Out **

**So here are the 50 main characters for the story with descriptions of name, age, and personality**

**Spear, 32, A young rookie student of Wrestling and best friend of Coach**

**Coach Emerson, 40, A sports trainer**

**Mat Dickie, 35, Owner of a random company called Federation online **

**Whack Ax, 32, Kids clothes designer of Kool Kids Clothes Shop**

**Vince McMahon, 60, Chairman of WWE**

**Whack Oz, 31, Brother of Whack Ax and assistant of Kool Kids Clothes Shop**

**Jimmy Little, 16, The son of John Cena**

**Hornswoggle, 30, A leprechaun who lives at Ireland**

**Shane McMahon, 36, Son of Vince McMahon and pro-business man **

**John Cena, 35, Pro wrestler of WWE and current WWE champion**

**Brock Lesnar, 34, Former UFC fighter**

**Hooker Hudson, 31, MMA fighter and friend of Brock**

**Randy Orton, 33, Known as the Legend Killer**

**Flick Thug, 28, A rapper who cusses a lot**

**Chris Masters, 38, An artist and bodybuilder**

**Brad Maddox, 27, A referee of the NFL**

**Robber Man, 41, A thief who is actually nicer than usual**

**Devon Dudley, 36, A wrestler and used to be in the army**

**Bully Ray, 39, Brother of Devon and Pro Wrestler of TNA**

**Streaky Bacon, 32, A chef for cooking tons of meat**

**Triple H, 43, Officer of WWE and an assassin to terrorist **

**Heath Slater, 24, A member of a rock band**

**Bam Kibosh, 33, Guitarist of the band Sick Logic**

**Monica Marquez, 27, Only female champion and girlfriend of CM Punk**

**CM Punk, 25, Straightedge(drugs free) and boyfriend of Monica**

**Barbarian, 41, A land destroyer who lives in a village**

**Billy Gunn, 40, A guy who wiggles his ass every time someone pisses him off**

**Ezekiel Jackson, 35, First black man wrestler to still be in the army**

**Rick Steiner, 41, A man who listens to his iPod all day except when he goes to bed**

**Road Dogg, 39, A guy who calls people that he hates asshole **

**Flying Feline, 34, An Asian wrestler who wears a tiger mask**

**Kurt Angle, 41, An Olympic Gold Medalist Winner**

**Rocky Maivia, 23, A rising superstar in Hollywood also known as The Rock**

**Federico Fisher, 36, A Mexican voice speaker**

**Lionel Carling, 38, A guy who thinks he's to cool to do anything**

**Tensai, 39, A Japanese wrestler with a bunch of tattoos **

**MVP, 36, One of the top basketball players that didn't make it into NBA**

**Bash Nagata, 43, A guy who carries a kendo stick for protection**

**Bomber Harris, 53, The father of the Hart Dynasty**

**Agent Mapother, 45, A street fighter celebrity**

**Bird Behavior, 52, Black guy who knows animal language**

**Shane Alexis, 29, Guy who puts on makeup **

**Edge, 35, A retired Canadian wrestler who watches a lot of rated R movies**

**Kevin Nash, 40, Police officer and best friend of Triple H**

**Rey Mysterio, 36, The most popular guy in Mexico**

**Paul Bearer, 45, Grave watcher **

**Rob Fulsome, 40, Wrestler with a Mohawk(I have nothing to say about Rob but that)**

**Kharma, 30, The most dangerous diva in wrestling**

**Bobby Heavenly, 38, Mr. Showoff **

**Hard Gainer, 35, A homeless guy who only wears a skeleton costume**

**That's all for this chapter folks, but don't worry the next chapter will be up in about 5 to 7 days. REVIEW**

**Next time on Survivor: Wrestling Revolution, the 50 contestants arrive on the Philippines islands where they will split into 2 teams and camps where alliances will form, tension rises, and blindsides.**


End file.
